To investigate pigment disorders in man to determine their clinical characteristics, genetic transmission, the loci or allelism involved their epidermologic distribution, their histologic, ultrastructure and tissue culture characteristics, with particular emphasis on those disorders in man manifesting the cardinal signs of oculocutaneous albinism, hypopigmentation of skin, hair and eyes with decreased visual acuity, nystagmus and photophobia. To investigate the biochemical and/or morphologic basis for these defects. To find therapeutic means of circumventing or treating these disorders by inducing pigment formation in those forms of these diseases where morphologic and biochemical evidence indicate that such therapeutic procedures may be successful.